Cara Mia
by Wizzy The Wiz
Summary: It's the middle of WWII and England is at home enjoying some small peace. That is, until his son from the future is transported to his study! He is the first in many of the nation's children that get sent to their loving parents! What will happen to them when they try to find each other and a way home? Find out here! (Shonen ai, past m!preg, OCs!)(Cover drawn by me!)
1. Corbin

First chapter of a fabulous new story!

I was inspired by an author called Emochickthatlookslikepein, who has mysteriously vanished From altogether.

This is my take on her idea of the nation's children. Of course, with my own personal twist.

By the way, 623 people have read my stories.

61 of which are Australian. I adore Australian accents, so Yeah. That made me happy. Thank you guys from Down under!

DISCLAIMER: I only own my two OCs, the rest belong to the delightful people who submitted theirs! You guys know who you are! :)

* * *

><p>Today had started as a very good day for England. True, it was the middle of world war, but he had woken up to a sound he loved very much.<p>

Silence!

America was back at his home, France was dealing with his own affairs, and Sealand was playing with Wy at Australia's house.

All had been peaceful.

That is, until he could feel a sudden urge of powerful magic that made every single hair on his body stand up. A shiver was sent up his spine.

And a very loud bang came from downstairs, which sounded very similar to the sound of thunder.

Running downstairs to his study, he could see the strange purple static of an odd magic that England could not recognize. In the middle of all of it, was a young unconscious man, looking like he was starting to leave his teens.

And this surprised England, but not from the magic, or the fact that the boy was knocked out.

Oh no, it was from the fact that the boy looked almost exactly like America. There was, of course, some differences. His hair was a bit lighter, somewhat like England's own. And the cowlick that America had so affectionately named 'Nantucket' was missing from his locks. His skin was also lightly tanned, a splatter of freckles was splashed on his peaceful looking face.

His clothes were not quite unlike what England would wear outside of this damned war. Simple light blue sweater with a white star on the front, covering a white button up shirt. His khakis were pressed neatly, even though his legs were curled up to his chest. His glasses seemed as though they had fallen off when he was knocked out. A small strange device was in his hand, tightly held, as if it was his life.

To England, it seemed as though the boy looked peaceful. It reminded him of when America was still a boy. He shook the thought from his head. Now was not the time for that.

Shaking the boy, he attempted to wake him up. He gained only a small mumble and a nuzzle to his hand. England sighed. He picked him up, surprised at how light he was. He was being carried like a young child in England's arms. Again, he gained a mumble, and a nuzzle into his shoulder. England blushed lightly.

Putting the boy on the love seat that was in the next room. The boy shivered, curling up more. England smiled, an almost fatherly feeling take place in his heart. He grabbed a quilt from a nearby closet. He laid it on the child, and then sat down in an armchair, a sense of nostalgia taking over. He would wait for the boy to wake up, then question him how he got there.

Which only took a few moments.

"Hnn, daddy, is it time for breakfast?" he said. His voice was obviously American, but soft, and sounded like it had a strange sort of authority to it, making England feel extremely strange, as though this teen was more important than he seemed.

The boy sat up before England could say anything, and looked right at him.

His eyes were greener than anything Arthur Kirkland, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland could believe. He felt chills go down his spine.

"Dad, what's-" he said, before going wide eyed. He looked England up and down, before looking at the entire room.

"Ohhhh no. Ohnononono." He said, looking as though he was going to explode.

England, however, was still stuck on the fact that he called him 'dad'.

The teen shifted, looking at him again.

"Hi, um... I'm Corbin. Corbin... Jones-Kirkland. And I'm ... Your son. From the future. Heh." He said sheepishly.

And at this moment, Arthur did not know what to feel.

That is, until he realized the boy said _Jones_.

"Oh bloody hell."


	2. Heinrich, Lilia, and Gaston

Next chapter! Each chapter until a certain point will be introducing 1-3 characters. Today we deal with Germans, an the like.

Thanks to those who have submitted. Again, you know who you are.

Disclaimer: I only own one OC in this chapter! I only made two, after all.

I love all of you! Please review!

* * *

><p>Heinrich wasn't a terribly stubborn guy. Okay, maybe he was, but that didn't mean he would always saw no to his friends. Especially his cousins, and Corbin. And when Lilia found an old book that had odd incantations in it, he obliged when she wanted to read it. He did love his family, and if she wanted to try one, it was fine with him. It, of course, wouldn't work. But when multicolored lights swooped up around them, he realized that it had been a bad idea to Think that it wouldn't have worked.<p>

He has seen what had happened when Corbin got into a mood. He knew real magic when he saw it.

He shouldn't have let her read the book aloud.

And now he was sitting in the middle of what looked like a war room from his Vati's stories., with Lilia, who was panicking over her lost brother, and Gaston, his nine year old cousin.

Lilia looked very much like her Mutti. She had the same white albino hair and skin, but her eyes belonged to her father, which were A pretty purple. The twins shared this. However, Addler, her brother, had a platinum blond tint instead of white-silver. This wasn't the only difference, but that was for another time.

Her face was flushed red, and she cowered slightly in her light pink sweater, her black skirt crumpled under her.

Gaston was attempting to comfort her. He was a young lad, having a delicate look to him, like that of his aristocratic father. He had dark brown hair, which curled lightly. His bright green eyes looked worried, but his face was very calm, almost emotionless. His clothes were that of a student, his matching blue jacket and overalls looking prim and proper over the light blue shirt with the frilly pink bow his mother had tied around his collar.

Gaston spoke softly to Lilia, as she slowly came out of her hysterics. She soon returned to the soft spoken recluse they loved.

Heinrich sighed. This couldn't get worse, is what the German-Italian teen had decided. He pushed his blond hair from his eyes, his small curl towards the back twitching anxiously. His amber eyes scanned the room, noticing the maps and documents littering the place. He picked up one stack, reading. His brows were furrowed, and his immaculate suit wrinkled as he picked up another stack, cursing in German as he did. His posture became quite imposing as he did do. He was the tallest and largest of his group of friends, and he knew he could be quite scary. He turned to face his family.

This was bad. This was incredibly bad, and they knew it.

This is the point when Germany, Italy, and Prussia had entered the room. They had been startled by what had sounded like a crack of thunder sounding from their central meeting place. Italy had screamed, and Prussia wanted to see what it had been. And so Germany had lead them begrudgingly to the source, and was shocked to find children there.

Especially the one that looked almost exactly like him, staring at him with eyes that seemed strangely... _Italian_.

It also got even more confusing when the girl called his brother _Maman, _and tackled him with a hug.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie uns, aber ... I'm Heinrich Romulus Vargas-Belischmidt, I am both of yours son. " said Heinrich, gaining shocked looks from both Germany and Italy.

Prussia was distracted, more concerned with petting Lilia, who was clinging to his waist lightly, spouting apologies in French.

Gaston stood there, watching carefully, pulling out a small notepad, and writing down unknown notes.

"Und ... we are from the future. And we need to find our friends."

"And my brother, eh!"


	3. Acacia and Chiyo

Chapter 3! Fun!

This will be a fun one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did, i would buy a PS4 and an Xbox One!

Much love for reviews!

* * *

><p>Acacia wasn't in the best of moods. She sat, cold and irritated, with her sister talking nonstop. She was outside her home, and it was different. The same home, but now it looked from picture 60 years prior.<p>

Curse Heinrich's cousin. Curse her for thousands of years!

May she have cramps, and her shows be canceled!

Chiyo, however, was happy. Now she could have a bit of peace, so she could talk to her big sister. So she talked.

And talked.

And talked.

Acacia just groaned, placing her head in her hands.

The sisters were similar looking, but that was where it stopped.

Acacia had elegance to her, her black hair tied into a sleek ponytail, save for the small split curl sprouting from her bangs. Her skin was olive colored, making her seem more exotic than she really was. Her dress was loose and flowing, gracefully falling to the ground. Her copper eyes were regal, and ancient looking.

Chiyo was much different, her clothes consisted of a neon orange tee shirt and bright green school girl skirt. Her tights were light blue, and the flats she wore wet pink. She was always a mess when it came to fashion, and what she wore usually hurt people's eyes. She had just begun experimenting with makeup, obviously showing in the real eyeliner that encircled her bright green eyes. Her ever happy smile was capped with blue lipstick. Her hair was tied into two pigtails, slightly curly.

Acacia didn't know why her parents let her out of the house like that.

She then decided that trying to find some way of getting inside was a better idea than listening to Chiyo's nonsensical babble.

And so, Acacia began exploring to find a way inside. She tried the front door, while no avail.

At this time, Japan was on the phone with his ally, Germany, who to Japan, was making little sense.

"Chirdren? Germany-San... Are you feering well?" He said, concerned for his friend.

"Just listen! They say that they came through with yours as vell. Just be careful! And don't kill them!"

"... Hai Germany-San." He said before hanging up.

Germany had obviously been drinking.

Japan soon returned to polishing his katana, sighing. How troublesome these allies of his could be.

He jumped as his back door slammed open, revealing a frustrated teenage girl. She jumped as she saw him, pulling a katana from her side, as he pulled his.

Her eyes suddenly softened, putting her back, before bowing.

"Anata ni shin'nyū suru tame ni watashi o yurushite iruga, kore wa hijō ni jūyōdesu shite wa anata no musume no wa Acacia" She said, as, almost from no where, a smaller oddly dressed girl hugged him.

"Oh Hi Mamá! Mantépste ti synévi̱ sí̱mera!" She said, making Japan nearly faint.

Sometimes he wished he was right for once.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

1) Please forgive me for intruding upon you, but this is very important. I am one of your daughters. I am Acacia.

2) Mommy! Guess what happened today!


	4. Vlad and Remi

Updating is going to be hard. I use my brother's phone, and he is very rude.

So, yeah.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: *see previous chapters, please!*

* * *

><p>Remi wasn't the best person in the world to get stuck with, thought Vlad. Remi was a pervert, seriously disturbed, and very, <em>very <em>scary. His French side that he inherited from his father showed. His pretty light blond hair curled delicately down his neck. He was very, very girlish. Which showed.

A lot.

He always wore frilly, fancy clothes, and today was no exception. His shirt was pink, a sweet mint green bow tie tied around his neck. His pants were grey slacks that were slim, and very fitting. His shoes were sweet pink moccasins with tiny mint green bows. He was alway very sweet looking. That was the only way to describe Remi's style.

Sweet.

But his eyes were different. They were the lightest shade of lilac Vlad had ever seen, and they were cold, hard, and very, _very_ scary. And sometimes, if you made him mad...

Well, Vlad didn't want to think about that.

Vlad was a very fun person to get stuck with, thought Remi.

Vlad was his cousin, and it sometimes showed. His hair was a pretty brown color, and his skin was pale and pretty to look at, despite his obvious Korean heritage. His eyes were a pretty purple, much darker than Remi's own. His Clothes were relatively plain compared to Remi's. A black blazer with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. He always had a knife in his pocket, and he was currently flicking it around in his hand, his expertise showing. His curl jutted out, always waving when he talked.

But he usually stayed quiet. He was usually cold and distant. He always had a dark aura about him, which Remi loved. It was...

Amusing.

They both had ended up in was looked like his mother's home, but it was more grandeur. It looked like it did when his parents talked about it when thy were recounting when his mother had been the Soviet Union.

"Mon Petit lis, I don't think were at Corbin's house anymore~" he said, smiling.

Vlad shivered. Remi had a very mischievous tone.

At that momemt, they heard a phone ring, and several sets of feet go after it.

Remi smiled and Vlad stayed quiet, as a familiar voice rang through the home.

"Allo, kto eto govorit? O, Angliya! How are you comrade? Oh! Oh. I see. Da. Da. Oh, da, I get it! Okay, I will see!" Said Russia, responding to his Allies call.

Children had appeared from the future! How exciting! He wondered what his was like, before he heard the strangled cry of a certain tiny Baltic nation.

His heard turned slightly in amusement. He then proceeded to walk towards the sound where he found two strange boys, and his Latvia. The darkly dressed one stood in shock in the corner, his odd curl waving rampantly.

The other was standing over Latvia, who looked petrified with fear.

The very pretty looking boy stood over him, obviously transfixed. He seemed shrouded in a dark aura that grew colder and darker with each passing second. He held a long pipe in his hands, elegantly swinging it as though it was a baton.

"Tut tut, Latviya, milaya moya ovets. Ne podkrast'sya na menya!" He said, tilting his head slightly, and smiling an almost charming, but do to the circumstances, evil smile.

Ivan very much liked this one.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

1) My little Lily

2)Hello, who is speaking? Oh, England!

3)Latvia, my dear little sheep. Don't sneak up on me!


	5. Terra and Nicoletta

Writing at five in the morning. Waiting for school.

I don't want to go!

But any way...

Thanks for favoriting and following! You guys see potential! I like that!

Reviews are like marshmallows! Flames are what I use to roast them! (And Justin Beiber! ! !)

Disclaimer: If you haven't realized already, this is a Fanfiction. If I owned this wonderful anime, why the FLYING FUCK would I write Fanfiction about it? Wouldn't that make this canon?

ps: I didn't know Gakuen Hetalia was on the DS! Do want!

* * *

><p>Romano didn't like surprises that much.<p>

Oh, he did not like them at all.

So when he came into the kitchen this morning, from a particularly nice siesta, he was a little more than shocked to find Spain playing with two little girls, teaching them how to make Paella.

"And now the tomatoes! Lots of then! Lovi loves tomatoes!"

"Si Mama! ¿Puedo hacer que las cebollas también?" Said the smaller of the two. She was tiny, her light brown hair swaying as she tried to help. She had it tied up with a cute green bow, that held a small flower. Her red dress was cutesy, and her feet were bare.

Romano tripped over her shoes as he walked in, dumbfounded.

They turned to him. He then could see that both the girls had pretty green-hazel eyes. The smaller smiled happily, while the elder smiled a small bit, then went back to preparing the rice.

She looked like she was just beginning to enter teen-hood. She had long, dark, red tinted hair that was very pretty in Romano's opinion. It reminded him of his own. She was wearing a red plaid button up shirt covering a white long sleeve white shirt, and her blue jean shorts stopped right at her knees. She was still wearing her shoes, probably due to the amount of laces. The were black combat boots that were laced neatly, and they nearly came up to her knees.

"Può qualcuno passare i peperoni?" She asked, no one responding. Romano came up and handed her a bell pepper from the counter, getting a thank you from the girl.

"Oh, Lovi, I got a call from your brother! It was pretty important! It was about these two!" Said Spain, before going back to cooking.

"And...?" Said Romano, finally talking.

"Oh, get this! They are our Bambinos!" He said, smiling warmly.

Romano was shocked once again.

"Mmhmm! I'm Nicoletta!" Said the small one.

"I'm Terra." corresponded the elder.

"... I need a drink." said Romano, as Spain just laughed.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

1)Yes Mama! Can I do the onions too?

2)Can someone pass the bell peppers?

(this chapter was written hastily this morning, resulting in many errors. Please excuse that)


End file.
